


Fast Answers or Right Answers

by levoi (thecarlysutra)



Category: Mortel (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/levoi
Summary: Luisa and Sofiane do a little ghost hunting.
Relationships: Sofiane Koda & Luisa Manjimbe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Fast Answers or Right Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).




End file.
